1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a cleaning robot for improving traveling performance and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaning robot is a device which automatically cleans an area to be cleaned by suctioning foreign substances such as dust from the floor while autonomously traveling about a cleaning area without a user intervention.
A general cleaning robot may perform cleaning of a floor by a dry cleaning method of suctioning dust from the floor.
Recently, there has been developed a cleaning robot having a pad mounted on the bottom of a main body to perform wet cleaning by washing the floor with water as well as a cleaning robot capable of performing dry cleaning by suctioning dust.
This cleaning robot repeatedly may perform a cleaning operation by using a cleaning tool while traveling about a cleaning area. In this case, the cleaning robot may perform cleaning while detecting an obstacle or wall located in the cleaning area through various sensors and the like, and controlling a traveling and cleaning operation based on the detection results.
Traveling technology of the cleaning robot may be classified into complete coverage technology for quickly and thoroughly cleaning a target, and escape technology to enable the cleaning robot to escape from an unusual situation such as a stuck state in which a main body may not move due to an obstacle or the like.
Escape technology is used when a preset map is different from the actual environment, or the environment suddenly changes and, as such, the cleaning robot may not move through a calculated path. In accordance with this technology, the cleaning robot may bypass an obstacle by using a sensor provided in the main body.
As mentioned above, the cleaning robot may perform a basic operation to avoid an obstacle through bypass when recognizing the obstacle, but the main body may fail to move when lodged in a confined space.